The Last Tale
by FallenTruth
Summary: A tale of the time when Elves still walked M.E. It might surprise a few people as the prologue is misleading. Coincides with the LOTR partly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first real attempt at a LOTR story and I am afraid to say that it is probably not quite what anyone will expect. I am not really sure if you will enjoy it or not. As I am new to this any hints or help that can be given would be greatly appreciated from the bottom of my heart! Plus anyone who is good with grammatical mistakes would be a lifesaver as grammar is really not my strongest point. I wish I had a Beta, but anyways I have only just started so forgive any errors. I hope that this is enjoyable and it is quite a misleading start to my story.

--

Prologue

The wind blew outside the town pushing bits of dirt through the streets. It was a dark night with no light to relieve it except within the dwellings of those who lived there. The greatest light came from a large inn with a much tarnished sign that barely stayed hanging from its post. There was a faded painting of a horse that shone white, but also golden as if it was two different horses in one body. It had its head held high hair streaming back like a pennant in the breeze. There seemed to be a look of absolute joy upon its face and underneath this horse there were faded and cracked words. It read: The Prancing Pony. The doors to this inn were all shut tightly against the night. Inside many people were all huddled around the fireplace in a semi circle. They were all looking up at one who sat closest to the fire with their back to it facing them. This was a scene that could be found on many a dark night and gave comfort t all who observed it. Children were those closest to the seated figure that moved so the light was better able to play upon her features marking them out. It was a woman who looked old before her time. She was covered in blankets to hold in the warmth of the fire, but she still shivered ever so slightly that it was barely perceptible. She had long brown hair that was dull and lifeless as if it had given too much of itself. Her frame was small and shrivelled within the blankets. She looked out at her audience with her piercing eyes of hazel that still shone with the faint light of life. Whilst her body seemed to have given up her mind and spirit were still as powerful as ever.

The woman sat by the fire huddling in the blankets that surrounded her. The heat of the flames could not penetrate the chill within her very being. It was the same chill that had afflicted her many years ago. A chill that reached the spirit, but she had been protected from it then. Now it came back to her when the protections that had helped her were long gone and there were none that could help her still in Middle Earth. At least none that she could reach soon enough. She was not old at least in her own eyes, but she was worn with cares and duties. The thread of her life was a tangled web that she could not see the end of, but knew it would not last forever. The years had left their mark on her with the lines of age on her face and the sprinkling of white hairs that were starting to grow amongst the brown. She smiled to herself and looked her age for a time and those who looked upon her were amazed at the wisdom that seemed to shine out from her very bones, but soon enough the sorrows of her existence once more weighed her down and she hunched unable to bear the weight. She looked at the children that sat at her feet waiting for her to tell them another story of the previous ages and their mysteries. They were not the only ones; her husband sat at her side a frown marring his features. He was not the most handsome of men, but he was a good honest man. His hair was blond and reminded her of another whom she had loved with all her heart, but always from afar. He had been too far above her. She had served him faithfully and received her reward. Her husband also had blue eyes and a smile that lit up his entire face and stunned her. However, he could not measure up to that other a mere lamp beside the sun. The looks of that other shone in her memory, but none here would have ever seen one of his like before. For all that her husband held her heart firmly within his grasp.

The looks of expectation amongst her watchers almost made her laugh. A breeze blew through the room and she knew that this would be her last story. She would not be able to pull together the strength to tell another. A small child piped up,

"Miss will you not tell us a tale of the past. One with elves in." She laughed softly at the boy and glanced to her husband,

"What do you think Geraint?" Her husband took her hand momentarily surprised at how cold it was.

"I think a tale about the elves would be fine indeed." She smiled at him her hand trembling in his grasp as she cast her mind back. It was time to tell them her last tale one that spanned many years and places. One that transpired far, far away in a place very unlike their own. A tale to end all tales. She gathered her thoughts and immersed herself in her memory to remember the details. Everything was still in that moment allowing her to think knowing the importance she placed on silence. The watchers almost seemed to hold their breath waiting for her to speak.

Finally she took a deep breath and cast her gaze on the villagers checking she had their attention.

"I have told many tales in my years here and you have all listened well. I hope that when I am gone you will continue to tell these tales and pass them on to the next generation and the one after that. If you do this then my time has been spent in an endeavour far worthier of attention than anything else. For the tales are our memories of the past and without a past how can we progress into the future?" She was silent a moment knowing the effect her next words would have on one person in particular who she cared about more than any other still in Middle Earth. "It is time for me to tell you my last tale." She heard Geraint stifle a gasp and his hand grasped hers more firmly. He spoke in a low whisper for her ears only.

"My love surely you do not mean that you must have many others you could tell. We still need to grow old together and have children." She shook her head at his words,

"I am sorry, but we both know that the time is far passed when we could have children and that is my one regret. I have nothing of myself to leave you, but my love. I may look to be in only my late thirties, but you knew when you married me my true age. You knew that this day would come. I can not stay with you forever." He bowed his head at her words and for a moment she wished that what she had to say was not true and that she could carry on at his side.

The moment passed and she knew that she must carry on and tell her tale, for the first time she felt that she had not enough time. She sat forward in her chair moving closer to her audience ready to pull them into the world of her memories and experiences.

"My tale starts many years ago before the journey of Nine fingered Frodo and his companions to Mount Doom to unmake the One Ring Sauron forged. It starts 10 years before Frodo ever knew of the danger he would be in. This tale however starts in a place far from here with so many differences it is hard to imagine. I will now report the story to the best of my knowledge, which is great." At this point she smiled mischievously once more surprising her audience, who saw her only as an invalid. The smile lifted away all of the age on her face and she seemed to be a small child so happy was she. She cast one more look at her husband memorising his features and the look of interest even on his face. She had never told him this story, but he knew more about it than any other there. He knew its significance, which was more important than the actual words. She began to speak. All was silence as her words wove a world around her listeners. A world that held them in thrall to the whims of the story where ever it may lead.

--

A/N Well that was the start, but the next chapter might surprise some of you, well all of you really. Any thoughts on how to improve would be welcomed. I feel this chapter is a bit choppy. Anyways please review if you want I do take anonymous reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I did warn you that the prologue was misleading. I hope that no one is disappointed. It is going a rather unexpected direction. It will be even more confused when you get to the end of this part. I mean even I get confused by the two she's especially when one isn't named so sorry if that is hard to understand. Enjoy!

-

**Goergiana: **Thank you for reviewing! You are my only reviewer, which makes me sad that no one else likes what I have written, but it is early days I suppose. YAY! You have manic moments just like me! I loved your update and can't wait for the next one. As it is I will grin and bear it especially after your update. Hehe! His crotch! Anyways, thanks again for reviewing and I am glad you like this. This chapter is a bit confusing, but I warned that it would be unexpected compared to the prologue! Enjoy my lovely! O wait I don't know if you know what it means but what is the hits? Is that how many people have looked at your story? If so I am sad no one else reviewed. YOU ARE THE BEST!

--

Part 1

Light spilled in through the window flowing up until it touched the figure lying in the bed. The figure murmured sleepily and tried to close their eyes tighter, but found the light still shone too brightly. With a sigh the figure stood and revealed itself to be a girl. She stood at the foot of her bed looking out the window with a scowl across her face. She was an ordinary looking girl with one feature that stood out. It was her smile, her entire face would transform and her eyes would shine with mischief. At the moment this was not visible. She finally went to her mirror pulling on some trousers and a top. She frowned at herself even more when she saw the state her hair was in. It stuck out all over her head giving her a wild look. She grabbed her brush and yanked it through her short brown hair. She ran into the bathroom after noticing the time. She was late again. Her mother would have already left thinking she had gone by bus today. She came out of the bathroom minutes later looking slightly frazzled. She snatched up a coat and her bag rushing down the stairs mumbling to herself under her breath. Without stopping she raced out of the house and slammed the door closed. She faintly heard her father shout something after her, but ignored it. She only had five minutes to get to school or else she would be late. She began running down the street allowing her stride to lengthen as she went moving faster and faster.

Running was her secret joy and she indulged in it as often as possible. Recently she had been stuck in the house revising for her exams, but she still managed to sneak out at least once or twice a week to run. That was all she would do, she would run faster and faster until she could go no further. She skidded up to the entrance of the school stumbling up the steps. After a quick glance at her watch she realised that she was late by two minutes. She rushed into the classroom only to find herself being sent back out to the headteacher's office. Once she finally got sent back to class she settled in and worked hard. Her parents were really hoping that she would get good grades and be able to go to a good University. She only worked so hard, because it was what they wanted. The rest of the school day passed in a blur and she was on her way home having said goodbye to her friends. She got in the house and went upstairs to do her homework. She took a break halfway through to get her tea and then finished up her work. She only finished to her satisfaction late on and merely tumbled into bed. She woke up the next day and went through the same routine as the previous day. This was the pattern of her life and it probably would have stayed that way, but this was not to be.

The next day as she ran out of the house and down the street towards school she bumped into someone literally. She fell backwards and hit the floor with a thud. She looked up into the face of a small girl. She was a lot shorter than her and seemed really young. She grinned down at her nervously,

"Sorry I didn't mean to knock you over." She grinned,

"It's fine." She was back on her feet and running towards school before she was late. However, as was her norm she was late and went to visit the Headteacher. What wasn't normal was that on the way she bumped into that same girl again. She was surprised to say the least. She didn't speak just fell into step beside her as she made her way through the school. At the Headteacher's office she was let straight in and didn't see the other girl when she came back out. She dismissed it from her mind as unimportant and carried on with her day. The rest of the day was normal and returned to her routine. When she got in the house she had the almost irresistible urge to go and run out in the grass where she could really stretch herself. She went up the stairs and did some work until her parents checked on her and then she quickly changed clothes. As quietly as possible she slid out of her window and dropped to the ground. There was a soft thud as she hit the floor and she looked around, but the coast was clear. She sneaked up the street and around the corner. As she passed the last house she sighed with relief. She was home free and began to run.

For the second time that day she hit the floor with a thud and looked up into the face of a girl. It was in fact the same girl.

"Hi who are you?" The younger girl blushed at her blunt question,

"I'm Zach." Looking more closely at her she was able to discern that there was something wrong with Zach or at least it seemed like there was. For a start why did her parents give her a boy's name? Zach only reached her shoulder putting her under five feet barely. She had a head of curly hair that stuck out all over the place. Zach looked down embarrassed by the attention. She had an overwhelming urge to hug Zach or to smile and call her cute, but did neither. Why was she out here alone without her parents? Zach had soft grey eyes that held a hint of curiosity in them that was hardly hidden. Zach intrigued her she looked to be about 10 or 11 it was difficult to tell. Her gaze sharpened as she caught sight of blood on Zach's sleeve. She jumped to her feet.

"What have you done to yourself?" Zach looked even more embarrassed and tried to hide her arm behind her back. She caught it so that Zach couldn't move it and frowned at her. "Tell me Zach!" She sounded so commanding that she caved with little trouble.

"I cut myself." She listened to her carefully and heard the emphasis she placed on the words. A casual listener would have been deceived by her and merely suggested that she get it seen to when she got home and maybe commented that she should be more careful next time. She was no casual listener and frowned unable to comprehend why Zach would do that to herself. Zach must have seen her incomprehension from her expression. "It's the only way that I don't have to feel anymore. It's the only thing that I can control." She shook her head,

"Why do you need to feel nothing? We all have to feel and sometimes it does hurt. Sometimes you just have to feel the pain to know that you are alive. It doesn't make it any better, but it makes you know that you have to hold on and keep going. What if next time you cut too deep? Think of those you are leaving behind. Think! Don't do that to yourself no matter what. Two wrongs don't make a right, at least that's what my mother always told me." Zach looked at her as if she was an alien. The look of pure disbelief on her face really shocked her.

"How can you not understand? You have the same problems I do." At Zach's words she grew angry,

"I don't have problems. I am perfectly happy." Zach looked at her, her eyes seeming to grow darker,

"Then why are you here? What are you running away from? Why do you have to sneak out of the house?" She backed away as Zach spoke,

"I am not running away. I just need some time to myself. I am perfectly happy with my life. I mean it isn't perfect, but no one's is. My parents want me to work hard and I do I mean sometimes I just need time to myself." Zach's voice became a low snarl as she continued to advance upon the confused older girl. She was gabbling now not really making sense. All that could penetrate the haze in her mind was fear of Zach, but Zach was just a little kid this was all wrong.

She stopped her heel hitting nothing and froze. This was not good. Zach advanced even closer a grin that was horrifying in its intensity stretched her face out of proportion. A grin that a child of her age should not even be able to understand never mind use. She looked backwards to find nothingness there. She had nowhere left to run and nowhere she could hide from the poisonous words.

"You should be back there in the house working. They think you are working now, but you are lying to them. You are deceiving them. You don't really care about them. You can't care about them. You can't love anyone other than yourself. You are selfish, manipulative, lazy and good for nothing." At her every word she flinched at the venom. She wouldn't believe Zach she was insane. Who was she anyway? Why was she picking on her? She wasn't special and she could have chosen anyone else so why her? Zach's words were a continuous flow that seeped into her soaking into her mind twisting things. Changing what she saw as true. "You couldn't even feel sad when you lost your twin could you. Your soul is black and ugly as you are. What you really are shines through no matter how hard you try to hide it. "She had to agree with her, suddenly a face which before she had merely thought of as plain was ugly. She was disgusting how could she show her face to other people. Where was her shame? She should run away and never return. "No you should take that step off the cliff. It would do us all a favour. You don't deserve to go to heaven. You deserve to be condemned forever." She didn't even question Zach's knowledge of her thoughts anymore. She was right she couldn't be wrong she was evil and had to die. It was the only way. It was the only thing she could control. It was the only thing she should do!

She turned around and saw the drop that ended in a stream so far below. It was certain that once she jumped that she would die. This was the only thing to do.

"The only thing." Zach's voice hissed in her ear so different to the voice from earlier on. So different from the shy girl that she had thought she might be able to make friends with. You could never have enough friends ever. She stepped forward and there was a moment of weightlessness and then gravity asserted itself and she was falling. She didn't scream there was no sound that could convey her feelings in her despair. About half way down she suddenly thought why am I doing this? I don't want to die. I am not evil I think or am ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She never finished that thought. It was cut off by her collision at high speed with the ground. She felt her bones break and the pain overloaded her senses and suddenly there was nothing. She hadn't even had time to close her eyes. She was dead within seconds of hitting the ground.

- -

Zach looked down in horror at the crumpled figure of the girl. She hadn't even known her name. She wasn't anything to do with Zach's problems. All she had done was care and try to help her. This is where it got her. A quick death for no purpose. Tears filled her grey eyes and she quickly scrambled down the nearest path to the bottom. By the time she got there she was shaking with fear at what she would see and the evil voice taunting her inside her head had not helped.

"This is all your fault. You tried to get help. I warned you what would happen if you did that. She died thinking she was evil, but you are the evil one. This is all your fault. She won't go to heaven, because she killed herself. She is going to suffer for all eternity and it is all your fault." Tears were streaming down Zach's cheeks as she reached the girls still form. It always tormented her why wouldn't it leave her alone? She just had to look at the girl's mangled form to know she was dead. She seemed to have been twisted in half and discarded like an old Barbie doll. Zach slowly stretched out a hand towards her and met cold flesh. Her hazel eyes that had before been full of life and zest were flat and empty orbs that hid more than they showed. Her hair was tangled and matted with blood that had poured from one of her many injuries. Zach looked her full in the face and something within her broke at the sight. Her features so still and the sorrow in the lines of her face. A face that was more used to happiness and joy now held in this final rictus of terror. It mocked her and how useless she was. It scorned her. She was worthless. She was worse than worthless; she had as good as killed her. She should have known it was better to not try. It was better to let the pain pile up and bury you with its weight. Reaching out put others in danger she would never do this again. She would not allow anyone else to share this unknown girl's fate. Whoever she was she was sorry. Zach lay down next to her gripping the girl's cold and lifeless hand in her own. She fell asleep to caustic laughter that burnt her very soul.

- -

Geraint felt his heart clench as his wife coughed hard the toll of telling the story beginning to show, but from what he could garner she was only just beginning. He released her hand and went to get some hot water from the fire. He poured it into a cup with some herbs to make a soothing tea. As he worked it was possible to hear the children plying her with questions already.

"What's a bus?"

"What is the girl's name?"

"Why did Zach just lie down next to her?"

"What was the voice in her head?"

"Why did she die?"

"What's going to happen next?"

"What's school and University?"

"Who's Barbie?" Geraint made his way back to his wife who had sat in silence as the young ones all spoke at once. She raised her hand and silence fell immediately. She opened her mouth to speak, but Geraint was there first,

"Drink your tea before you say anything more! Or you will not be telling anymore of this story you will be in bed resting." She looked him in the eye and nodded her acceptance and held out a hand for the tea. As she drank the children looked at him in shock.

"Mr Geraint you can't stop her from telling the story. You just can't!" He hid a smile at their antics, because deep inside he had a feeling of foreboding that he knew what was going to happen at the conclusion of the story and he wanted to delay that moment as long as possible. His wife handed him the empty cup.

"Do not worry children he is just looking after me. I mean someone has too." She knew why he seemed so anxious and there was nothing she could do to relieve his anxiety. He knew what would happen at the conclusion of her tale and he feared it. Truth to tell so did she.

She looked at the children and dragged up a smile, but knew she was not fooling any of the adults in the room.

"I will try to answer your questions and then I will continue with my tale." The story had to go on!

--

A/N: Hope that this did not put anyone off and for your information this is not going to become a Mary-Sue. Please review and let me know what you think. Guesses as to who the main character is will be received with an evil grin and cackle. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is another chapter I know what an amazingly fast update this was for me anyways. Hope you enjoy! It is a bit strange generally as a story. Please bear with me.

--

Part 2

Colours flashed in the nothingness floating past at unimaginable speed leaving the one alone amidst this new terror. Things shot past confusing them even more. Where was this? Who was it? Finally it spoke,

"Where am I? Who am I?" The rushing grew more intense and a faint voice could be heard replying to the figure.

"You are where you should not be. It will not be allowed you are being given another chance. You want to help and you shall though not quite how you think you should. Run far and free child. You will soon remember everything. Whilst He can't help you directly He can nudge things along. He wants you to see the true shape of your soul so you may know there is no evil in you, but for the seed that all men have. Enjoy yourself and be not afraid. Death is only one road you can take." White light shone outwards from the figure and was everywhere. It grew in intensity and she screamed in pain. Her memories were returning, everything rushing back in horrifying three-dimensional glory. Her actions moments before her death coming back playing over and over stuck in a loop. The pain once again flooding her, but strangely enough some of her own words came back to haunt her.

"Sometimes you just have to feel the pain to know that you are alive." Shadowy players moved in her memory acting out their parts always repeating her last actions. Suddenly the light was gone and she was jarred as she hit the ground hard. She lay still for a few moments trying to work out her location, but only knew that it was a stream. Fear flooded her and she stood quickly checking herself over and surprisingly only finding a few twinges and aches. For a moment she had thought that the being had sent her back into her mangled body at the bottom of the cliff. Now that would have been a cruel irony. She thought over her memories and froze when she noticed one fairly important detail that she could not remember. She could not remember her name. Who was she? No answer presented itself. She finally pushed the question to the back of her mind there were more important things to worry about first. At least she wasn't dead. She breathed a sigh of relief at that thought and walked out of the water. That is when everything started to go wrong for her.

Creatures came flooding out of the trees just around her and they were horrible. They were large wolf like creatures that snarled at her. Their teeth were sharp and glittered strangely in the sunlight. She was almost certain that she could see things caught between each pointed tooth in their gums. Their eyes shone with an unholy light that sent fear through her, but that was nothing to what happened when one near her howled. Her heart sank so fast that she was sure she would keel over right then. She tried to find her courage, but there was none. It was her death happening all over again. If she hadn't been afraid of Zach then she could have just stood up to her. She could have pushed past her and not listened to her foul words. These creatures were larger than a wolf and more fearsome. She stopped moving as her back hit a tree trunk. She was going to die again and she hadn't even seen anything of this place. Anger began to grow within her small frame. She had always been normal and nothing special. She had always allowed others to overshadow her. She never stood up for herself and always went for the road of least resistance, but that was at an end. If she did nothing then she would die again. She was not willing to do that. She would fight if she had too. Strange warmth flooded her and lifted her off the ground. She felt her skin shifting and sliding on her bones as they elongated. Light flooded from her eyes shining into the sky and a golden flash blinded all the creatures there. Abruptly the glow was gone and it took a few moments for the sight to return to those standing there. When it did there was silence for a few moments and then chaos.

In the normal girl's place was an extraordinary horse. In the sunlight she gleamed silver and at even the slightest move the sound of bells filled the air jingling merrily. She snorted in surprise now quite incapable of speech. She was well built for speed and tall. She gleamed in the light as if speared by a single sunray. She tossed her head and her mane floated in the air a silver mist about her head. However the hearts of the creatures were not moved by this vision before them. In fact it caused their rage to escalate and they leapt to the attack. She was not helpless anymore and proved this fact on the skulls of many of the monsters. She spun hooves flickering in the light hitting hard and causing damage. There were cracking noises from any she hit, but her new form was not enough to save her. They were beginning to wear her down and move closer. In a moment of terror her instincts took over and she merged to become what she truly was. In a single bunching and releasing of her muscles she soared over their heads hitting the ground behind them. There was a moment of confusion and they were after her again. She raced forwards and despite the gravity of her situation she delighted in the run. She moved so quickly and easily as if merely floating above the ground. She neighed her joy to the sky and reared. The creatures behind her howled in reply trying to frighten her, but she was wiser now and stronger. In her heart there was no fear. She could outrun them easily. In front of her was the stream that she had awoken in earlier and she galloped towards it feeling the power of her muscles propelling her forwards. She jumped down into the dip and was across it before they reached its banks. She reared taunting them and thrilled beyond belief. They growled and howled, but came no closer and she was victorious.

It only then seemed to penetrate that she was a horse. This was not right! She couldn't turn back for some reason she knew that she was stuck this way. What would she do if someone found her? They would use her to carry them. They would force her to work for them. She couldn't accept it. It seemed so far fetched. She shook her head still looking across the small stream at the monsters that had chased her. She had to think about this later. There were more important problems right now. She decided to move on and away from the monsters that still stood at the edge of the stream seemingly afraid. If they were afraid then she was sure that there was nothing here that would harm her. If there was all she had to do was run away. She gently walked away from the bank feeling calmer now she was safe from harm. Strangely she felt as if she could have run for hours more and still not been tired. As it was she amused herself with short periods of galloping interspersed amongst the walking. After a while she had the weird feeling that someone was watching her. She grew uneasy under this silent appraisal and snorted. Nothing happened and she decided that she was just imagining things. Soon she bent her head down towards the grass and began to graze. Her human part shuddered at the thought of eating grass and told herself that it was unhygienic not to mention full of bugs. Her horse mind was not listening and if it was it ignored her and continued as it was. She heard the lightest of treads and her ears flicked forwards to gain the optimum position for hearing what was happening. A voice speaking in a beautiful language that strangely enough she could understand came to her ears. She raised her head and found a man standing in front of her. She shied back from him and found behind her more men. In fact upon further investigation she realised she was surrounded.

Her first instinct as a horse was to show her nerves, which she promptly did. She began moving restlessly unable to remain still trying to keep them all in sight. They all stopped moving and she began to relax. This didn't seem so bad, but what were they waiting for. This was answered when another walked out of the trees straight into a beam of sunlight. She went still staring at the vision in front of her. A man who was the epitome of male perfection stood before her confident and calm. He gazed at her and she was struck by the formation of his features that left no doubt to her mind that she had to be in heaven. No one was that perfect. He was young and old all at once and seemed to have no fear only joy in his eyes. It just wasn't possible. Atop his head was sunlight made solid and from his eyes shone the sky. He seemed to know all and see all. Those around her spoke,

"She seems to like you my lord. She becomes still when you but gaze upon her." He looked at her and smiled. She actually felt her heart flutter at the sight. No one could resist him could they? He spoke and it was music to her ears and nectar to her parched body.

"Maybe she knows me. Is she from the stables at Rivendell?" One man darted closer and touched her side. He sprang back as she turned on him in a rage eyes rolling and willing to hurt who ever had dared to do that. The man replied,

"No my lord she bears no mark of any Elf." She froze in her movements running the previous words through her mind again. Yes she was quite sure he had said Elf. She surreptitiously looked more closely at one of those near her. He was right they were Elves. A small voice inside her spoke, DUH!

She turned her attention to the Elf with the golden hair and she saw him watching her with a smile on his face.

"It seems you have surprised her. She did not know that there were Elves." One of the others who were close to him frowned,

"How can you tell?" His smile grew even wider,

"I use my eyes young one." He moved closer and she trembled unsure how to react. He spoke soothingly to her pleasing her greatly. He finally was close enough to reach out and touch her. The others merely stood and watched her silently. Slowly his hand rose and then it stopped in front of her face. She moved towards him sniffing his hand and finding to her joy a sugary treat hidden there. This Elf had found the way to her heart. She licked it up careful not to hurt him by mistake in her delighted whiffling of his palm. She wasn't used to eating like a horse. She allowed him to stroke her nose and then he scratched behind her ears causing her to move forward and closer to him. Such delight flooded her as he scratched behind her ears. She was on cloud nine, but a part of her was shocked at the sensations evoked just by that touch. Was this what it was like for real horses? Maybe it was just her. Soon she was nudging his shoulder with her head in an effort to get him to repeat the motion. He happily obliged. An Elf to the right moved closer to them and she became tense turning and baring her teeth at him. Her Elf, yes she had claimed him stroked her tense neck speaking gently,

"Do not fear no other will touch you." She grew calm under his touch and whiffled his face causing some of the Elves to laugh. Personally she had no idea why they laughed. Her human thoughts seemed to have joined the horse ones and suddenly things that before had been so important weren't. She was a horse and was going to enjoy this as much as possible. Her Elf smiled even brighter, "I am very pleased to meet you too. Do you have a name?" She shook her head and looked him in the eye. An Elf to the side commented,

"The horses in our stables are no mean beasts, but she seems to outshine them all. She seems to understand everything we are saying even more perfectly than our steeds." Her Elf nodded and looked at her once more.

"We must take her back to Rivendell. Come I will lead her." He turned away from her and began to walk.

She was confused to say the least why was her Elf leaving her? She suddenly wished she could hit herself on the head. He had paused and looked back at her an eyebrow raised. She took a step forward and neighed at him. He nodded and motioned for her to follow. She walked after him slowly still not completely sure about these Elves. She shied nervously at every little sound until they came upon a group of horses that neighed in greeting. She snorted and began to back away not liking these newcomers. They intimidated her. She felt nervous and this was not helped when the Elves all turned and looked at her. Her Elf turned and looked at her. She stopped unwilling to run from him, but not wanting to get any closer. He turned to the horses that had looked up in interest at this newcomer. He looked back at her,

"Come Gilrandien fear them not. Asfaloth greet her." A male horse that shone in the light as silver as she walked away from the others. He walked towards her slowly neighing gently. He reached her side where she stood shuddering in fear. He gently nuzzled her and she felt as if she could speak to him, but she couldn't speak. A voice in her mind spoke,

"Welcome to the herd." It was a voice of surpassing wisdom and kindness, "Come little one and join us as Gilrandien." He turned and walked back towards the other horses. At first she wasn't sure how to react. She had understood him. He could speak to her! She began to walk towards the other horses and they moved to greet her ignoring their riders. Soon there was a mass of horses greeting her all rubbing heads. One even began to lick her side cleaning her. She snorted and there was a whickering from around her as if they were all laughing. Eventually they returned to their masters who all mounted and turned to go further into the trees. Her elf mounted Asfaloth and she followed him as calmly as a foal its mother.

--

A/N: All reviews welcome. Helpful comments for improvements will be greeted with cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

**FallenTruth: **Here is my update once again. This is a rather bizarre story I feel. I have the weirdest mind. Anyways enough about me. All I have to say is I hope you enjoy the new chapter and if you do please leave me a review. Even a one liner. I accept anonymous reviews.

--

**Georgianna: **I am glad you liked it and no I would not make it too depressing. I am saving all my depressing thoughts for something else. I could tell you but that would ruin the surprise.:) I can't wait for you to update so please do soon! I completely understand that your dog washing came first. I mean having a dirty dog would not be the greatest right? Anyways I hope you enjoy this and review again. I feel like I am writing this story just ofr you. You are the only one to review even though loads of people are reading it. How odd is that? Anyways read on and have fun maybe.

**--**

Part 3

Gilrandien walked at her Elf's side through the trees surprising the others, because he merely had to speak to her and she reacted. All Elves had a certain magic about them in their dealings with nature, but this went beyond that. She was attentive to his every word. When they finally came to Rivendell she stopped and looked on in awe. Her Elf stopped beside her,

"It is quite a view is it not?" She nodded violently in agreement. He laughed and led her down to the House of Elrond. They entered the courtyard and people appeared from everywhere. She snorted in unease at this and moved closer to her Elf. He dismounted Asfaloth allowing another to lead him away and went to her side. He murmured soothingly to her as one Elf in particular came towards them. He held about him an aura of authority, which slightly intimidated her. He looked at her and she was mesmerised by his piercing grey eyes. They seemed to look right through her. He smiled and his whole demeanour brightened,

"Hail Glorfindel. I wondered why you were late. It seems you have found an addition to my stables." Gilrandien began shaking her head wildly and whinnying at her Elf, Glorfindel. His name was as bright as he was. Glorfindel still smiled at his lord,

"She is a fine addition, but now my lord I wish to claim a boon you offered me." The smile on Elrond's face grew wider.

"Do I need to ask which horse it is you wish to claim?" Laughter filled the courtyard,

"I claim her and I have named her Gilrandien. She will suit a task I have quite well." She whickered softly and rubbed up against him to show her affection for him. Elrond moved forwards,

"She seems to agree with your choice." She turned to see him so close and for a moment she panicked, but then he spoke softly.

"Fear me not Gilrandien. I wish only to become your friend." Tentatively she stretched out her nose towards him. He allowed her to sniff him and then stroked her velvety nose gently. She nickered and moved closer pushing up against him. One of the Elves that had walked back with her laughed and spoke,

"It seems she only likes Elf lords." She turned towards the voice and stuck her tongue out. For a few moments there was stunned silence and then suddenly the whole place was filled with hearty laughter. Glorfindel spoke,

"That will teach you Elhael. You have been put in your place by a horse." The laughter grew, but she was content as Elrond stroked her soft coat. He was very gentle and she was enjoying the attention. She nearly missed his words to Glorfindel.

"Is the task you have for her to do with a certain child of mine?" Glorfindel nodded,

"Elrohir is far too impulsive when he goes out with Elladan hunting the Orcs. His own horse is unreliable. Every time he leaves I fear for him. I need to know that I have done all I can to watch over him." Elrond put his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"My friend you protect us all. If it will ease your mind do whatever you must. I also worry for him. He is more sensitive than his brother and I fear he has never truly faced what happened. It grieves me to see him this way. Not even his twin can help him. He rebukes any attempts to talk to him about it." Elrond stroked her nose again and looked deep into her eyes. "Gilrandien I see in you a true and worthy soul. I know there is more to you than I can understand." She snorted in surprise at his insight and then thought about it. He was an elf and a really old one at that so he was bound to have a certain insight into things. He turned and left her with Glorfindel, who lead her to the stables.

Gilrandien allowed Glorfindel to tend to her too caught up in her own thoughts to really care. She was thinking of who they had been talking about. The Lord Elrond's son needed her. Glorfindel was going to use her to watch over him. She wondered what had happened that had caused the son of Elrond to become as hurt as they seemed to think he was. She heard someone behind Glorfindel and reacted without thinking. She pushed Glorfindel to her side and reared at whoever had crept up on them. She was face to face with a raven haired Elf who looked more than surprised. Glorfindel cried out,

"Gilrandien no he is a friend!" She dropped onto all fours barely missing the Elf's head by inches. She snuffled him to apologise. Another Elf that was the exact replica of the other rushed in.

"Elrohir are you alright?" He tried to push Gilrandien away from his brother, but she refused baring her teeth at him. Glorfindel began speaking to the nameless one whilst she snuffled at Elrohir. He still looked quite pale and she was worried. She hadn't meant to scare him like that. He looked so young and scared at that very moment. There was a look of anguish in his eyes that she recognised, but knew not where from. She wanted to protect him and take away that look from his eyes. She wanted to watch over him and never let anyone hurt him ever again. She pushed him gently and he looked up at her as if truly seeing her for the first time. She licked the side of his face and he hesitantly raised a hand to stroke her ears. She whickered in delight at this attention. Someone spoke stopping him and she turned to the two who she had ignored baring her teeth again. Glorfindel had said he was going to give her to him. She now had to protect him. In this case she just wanted him to stroke her ears, but she tried to reason she was protecting him from their words. Not that she knew what they were going to say. Glorfindel looked more than surprised at her as she bared her teeth stunning him into silence. She felt immediately guilty. How could she do that to Glorfindel? She loved him she shouldn't snarl at him. Wait a minute she loved him! As soon as she saw him her heart had beat strangely and this was why. He held her heart in his hand. Time to think of something else! She turned back to Elrohir and nudged his hand giving him a pleading look. He quickly obliged and she sighed in heaven. She felt her eyes drifting shut as she focussed on the pleasure of him scratching her ears. He was good she had to admit. He wasn't too rough or too gentle. She took a deep whuff of breath and smelt him. He was the open fields and the rain falling on new cut grass. He was the slightest breeze on a summer's day and the crisp air of newly fallen snow. He was also regret and sorrow unimaginable. A pain that shot right through her to her core. The guilt of failing as would always happen no matter how he tried. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His grey eyes looked into her own liquid hazel ones. The feelings shone through no matter how he tried to hide it. They connected and she knew at that moment that she would watch over him for as long as she drew breath. She vowed it in her mind,

"I will protect you always my Elf Warrior." His eyes widened for a second as if he heard her. Then the moment was over and she looked away. Glorfindel and Elrohir's twin were still standing looking on. Glorfindel arched an eyebrow at Elrohir.

"I see you have made friends with Gilrandien. She was found whilst we were out on patrol wandering free." Elrohir glanced at the older Elf,

"Star Wanderer. It suits her. She seems to hold their light within her. What do you think Elladan?" The Twin now had a name. She looked at him curiously an eyebrow raised. He spoke with a voice of slightly greater depth than his twin.

"I agree brother. She does indeed shine. She compliments you. Dark and light together." She could almost hear Elrohir's thoughts beside her at that point. He was blaming himself again. He was the darkness that shadowed his family. She had no idea what had happened, but she was sure it was not Elrohir's fault and she would not let Elladan upset him even if inadvertently. She snorted tossing her head and pushing Elladan from his feet. He stood again quickly frowning. "She is a bit temperamental." She ignored him and turned to Elrohir looking him in the eyes willing him to understand her feelings. He spoke softly to her,

"You disagree with my thoughts?" She bobbed her head quickly. "It is me!" She shook her head violently at this. Elladan appeared at her side looking at his twin.

"I upset you didn't I." It wasn't really a question, but Elrohir nodded silently. Glorfindel appeared at her other shoulder and she shifted uncomfortable at the closeness of the two on either side.

Elladan turned to her and bowed,

"Forgive me Gilrandien. I see now the reason to your actions. I will endeavour not to upset him again." She held her head up regally nodding at him. This caused an impish smile to cross his face. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and Elladan turned to Glorfindel.

"I swear she rolled her eyes at me." She nodded causing Elrohir to laugh. His laughter rang out sweeter than the song of a nightingale and gave her a sense of accomplishment that she had made him laugh. She turned and looked at him closely. He appeared young, but ageless as all of the other elves she had seen. However, there were faint lines at the edge of his eyes as of great stress. He seemed slightly larger than the other elves as did his brother and Elrond. Still they were not as thick set as humans. His hair was braided above his ears. It was such a very dark colour it seemed to suck light into it, but still shone. His eyes were the grey of a storm and there seemed to be some emotions rising at the very back of them. She decided after this look that he was in fact perfect. She had never seen anyone as perfect ever before and only his brother came close being nearly identical. Glorfindel was lovely, but in a completely different way. You could not compare the three it would be like comparing a human and a dwarf. Whilst she would forever love the blond Elf she knew that she was not meant for him. The twins would hold her devotion and service, because Glorfindel loved them and she could feel the depth of Elrohir's sorrow. His twin felt the grief too, but not as keenly. She turned to Glorfindel and placed her head on his shoulder. She felt sure that he must be able to feel the emotions that tore at her. He looked at her with great empathy as he moved back. He leant in to whisper into her ear,

"Forever you will hold a place in my heart for the care you give Elrohir." She felt a slight sting of bitterness at his words. He didn't love her though not as she wished. She mentally hit herself, of course he didn't. For a start he was an Elf and she was a HORSE! Even if she was human she could never be as perfect as these beings before her. If she had never come here then she would never have known the true beauty there was in the world. Would never have believed in love at first sight and would never have experienced it. She would not give up this time for anything in the world. She turned to Elrohir focussing on him. He was her Elf now. He reminded her of the girl Zach. He had the same tortured look in the depths of his eyes. She couldn't help that little girl, but she could help him and she would!

She was surprised when Elrohir smiled at her and then left saying,

"Please stay in the stables this night. You can roam in the fields in the morning." The other two followed leaving her standing alone unsure what to do and scared.

--

**FallenTruth: **Yes the ending is a bit abrupt, but it is so you get the feeling as to how cut off she is suddenly and so that in the next chapter her emotions are more understandable. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. I did come on here to get better, which may take me a long time.:) Please review and let me know what you think. Byes for now.


End file.
